banana_fishfandomcom-20200222-history
BANANA FISH Wiki:Manual of Style
Welcome to Banana Fish’s manual of style page! Please find the wiki's layout for articles: Page Layout Guidelines for different aspects of this wiki. General *Wikis are meant to be encyclopedias of their topic. As such, the pages should be written factually and free of speculation. *Headings are not to be bolded *The navigational template is best placed on every page, excluding the main page. Categorization Please do not add new types of categories without confirmation from an admin. There are specific categories meant for each page. *Character Pages: "Characters," and either "Female," or "Male" *Location Pages: "Locations" *Images: Either "Art," or "Episode #" For example, a screenshot from episode would have the category "Episode 02." *Music or song Pages: "Music" *Episode Pages: "Episodes" Images *Official images are for the article pages. *Edited and fan art is nice on User areas such as Profiles, Message Walls, Blogs to Discussions. *Each image should either have the category "Episode #" or "Art." *Each image from episodes should be added to the image gallery of their page in the order they appear in-episode. *Screenshots are ideal without being cropped or edited. Character Pages Each character page should start with either is a character in Banana Fish. Profile Appearance Personality Story Relationships Etymology Gallery Appearances Quotes Trivia Infobox *name: The character's full name. *image: An image of the character's face (full profiles are placed in their 'Appearance' area. *kanji: The character's name in kanji, hiragana, or katakana. If in kanji or read differently than to how it's written, the template "r" can be used. *'Romaji': Only necessary if the romanization is different than their name. *laterality: Is the character right, left handed or ambidextrous. *affiliation: Their Plantation or if they're members of the government. *anime: The first episode of the Banana Fish anime the character appears in. *manga: The first chapter of the Banana Fish manga the character appears in. Profile Appearance The appearance section is for the character's physical appearance and clothing. Personality Details on how the character acts, their general disposition and traits. History A history of the person up until the events of the Banana Fish story. Story The past of the character and current events. This will be an overview of their entire role in the story with full elaboration on a separate page to afford the details and mitigate spoilers. Relationships The relationship between the character and other characters. Note: This should not be a play-by-play of all their interactions. It should be their general feelings towards each other as the series progresses. Etymology Name origin and the meaning behind the character's name. Episode Appearances The episodes that the character has appeared in. Use the appearances template. Gallery Pictures of the character placed in the gallery. Six official images can be placed on the page, with a separate page for anime, manga and magazine images. Quotes Quotes from the character. Please use the Quote template. Trivia A section for things that do not fit in other sections. This is a difficult section to edit properly, as it can easily be done wrong. In general... *Speculation is best on User areas notably blogs, Message Walls and Discussions. *Similarities to other characters, either in BANANA FISH or any other media is good to discuss in User areas. References A list of all references from official sources are gathered here. Navigation Navigation template Episode Pages Title is the fourteenth episode of BANANA FISH. Synopsis Plot Appearances Gallery Main Article: images Transcript Links Plot *The best summaries simply explain the story! *Story plots are written in the narrative present—that is, in the present tense as the story unfolds. *The basic structure of many narrative plots includes a lengthy middle section during which characters repeatedly get in and out of trouble on their way to the climactic encounter. References * Referencing is a good thing to get to grips with: after a point, in the source editor (the three horizontal bars beside the “Cancel” and “Save page” when editing a page) simply type: the text you want to appear Also, under the "References" heading on the article, add: To gather the references in one section. Here is further information on referencing. Chapters Title is the fourteenth chapter of BANANA FISH. Synopsis Plot Appearances Gallery Main Article: images